Głos Serca
by Delivree
Summary: Debiut! Od pokonania Voldemorta i zaginięcia Harry'ego Pottera minęło już prawie piętnaście lat. Mieszkańcy magicznej Anglii na nowo poukładali swoje życia i cieszą się z panującego pokoju. Strach minionych lat zblakł w pamięci dorosłych już uczestników drugiej wojny i stał się ledwie wspomnieniem. Reszta opisu w środku. Proszę o komentarze.
1. Prolog

_**Opis: **Od pokonania Voldemorta i zaginięcia Harry'ego Pottera minęło już prawie piętnaście lat. Mieszkańcy magicznej Anglii na nowo poukładali swoje życia i cieszą się z panującego pokoju. Strach minionych lat zblakł w pamięci dorosłych już uczestników drugiej wojny i stał się ledwie wspomnieniem. Aurorzy oraz Ministerstwo Magii w swej ignorancji i pysze bagatelizują zapowiedzi nadciągającego niebezpieczeństwa. Co się stanie jeśli znienacka pojawi się ktoś, kto może być gorszy od Tego, Którego Imienia Bano Się Kiedyś Wymawiać? Kolejna katastrofa zdaje się być nieunikniona, tyle że tym razem nie będzie Wybrańca, który by obronił świat magii przed zagrożeniem. _

_Tym czasem, gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych, jeden z amerykańskich strażników otrzymuje list, który sprawia, że przeszłość, przed którą starał się uciekać, powraca. Co gorsza, razem z piątką przyjaciół zostaje wysłany na stałe do Anglii, gdzie ma za zadanie pomóc tamtejszym czarodziejom. Co będzie oznaczać ta zmiana dla niego i jego rodziny?_

_**Czas opowiadania: **Piętnaście lat po pokonaniu Voldemorta._

_**Kanon: **Poszedł jeść poziomki. _

_**Beta: **Brak_

* * *

><p>,<em>,Są tacy, którzy uciekają od cierpienia miłości. Kochali, zawiedli się i nie chcą już nikogo kochać, nikomu służyć, nikomu pomagać. Taka samotność jest straszna, bo człowiek uciekając od miłości, ucieka od samego życia. Zamyka się w sobie.<em> _" - Jan Twardowski_

* * *

><p>- Harry, zaczekaj - woła jedyna osoba, której mogłeś zaufać.<p>

Chociaż serce krzyczy byś się odwrócił, porozmawiał z nią, wyjaśnił jej swoją decyzję, ty słuchasz surowego rozsądku, który mówi ci, że tak będzie lepiej. Zarówno dla ciebie, jak i dla twoich _byłych_ przyjaciół. Jeśli odejdziesz, owszem, będą cię szukać, ale pozostawią twoich bliskich w spokoju, nie uczynią im żadnej krzywdy, bo wiedzą, że oni nie mieli zielonego pojęcia o tym, co zrobiłeś. W tej chwili zależy ci tylko na tym, by ci, których kochasz, przepraszam, _kochałeś,_ byli bezpieczni. Bo przecież, może i cię zdradzili, ale to nie oznacza, że chcesz dla nich losu gorszego niż śmierć. Przyśpieszasz, starając się jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Zostawić to wszystko za sobą. Spinasz się, czując na ramieniu rękę brązowowłosej.

- Harry, błagam cię, zaczekaj - mówi, a w jej głosie słychać błagalną prośbę.

Zatrzymujesz się zdumiony i kręcisz głową. Granger cię o coś błaga, czyż to nie jest zabawne? Uśmiechasz się ironicznie, odwracając do dawnej przyjaciółki, a w twoich zielonych oczach widać niedowierzanie.

- Na co mam zaczekać, Hermiono? - pytasz ze złością, które nie potrafisz już dłużej trzymać na uwięzi. Nie możesz w to uwierzyć. Po tym wszystkim co zrobiła z Weasleyem ma czelność cię zatrzymywać. Przez krótką chwilę pozwalasz widzieć jej wściekłość, którą wywołała, a potem ponownie przywołujesz na swą twarz maskę obojętności. Czekasz na jej odpowiedź. W końcu nie wytrzymujesz i sam się odzywasz na wpół kpiącym, na wpół rozczarowanym głosem: - Wyjaśnij mi, proszę, na co mam zaczekać. Na pojawienie się aurorów, którzy mnie aresztują? A może mam zaczekać aż zaciągną mnie do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie oficjalnie skażą mnie na pocałunek dementora, a potem wtrącą do Azkabanu? Albo zabiją, w zależności od tego, jaki będą mieli humor? A nawet jeśli zdecydują się mnie nie zabić, jak sądzisz, jak zareagują na to ludzie? Myślisz, że przyjmą mnie ciepło? - Patrzysz jej w oczy i widzisz odpowiedź. Wzdychasz ciężko i otwierasz drzwi, dodając jeszcze: - Mam nadzieje, że będziesz szczęśliwa, Herm.

Wychodzisz na dwór i znikasz z cichym trzaskiem.

* * *

><p>Uśmiechasz się smutno, patrząc na czarny czteropiętrowy budynek, który od tej pory ma się stać twoim domem. Podchodzisz do ciemnoniebieskiej bramy i kładziesz dłoń na klamce. Zamykasz oczy, wiedząc, że jeśli wejdziesz na teren tej posesji nie będziesz mógł już się cofnąć. Twoje serce krzyczy byś się cofnął, byś wrócił do przyjaciół, rodziny, ale ty, na przekór samemu sobie, otwierasz furtkę, wchodząc na plac. Zatrzymujesz się na chwilę, a potem unosisz wysoko głowę i podążasz w stronę domu, gdzie od teraz masz mieszkać. Uśmiechasz się do siebie. Przekraczając próg twojego mieszkania uświadamiasz sobie fakt, który sprawia, że zaczynasz się śmiać z radości. Nie jesteś już Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nie jesteś Wybrańcem, czy Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru. Nie jesteś już nawet Harrym Potterem. Jesteś Lucasem Warrior, jedną z wielu bezimiennych postaci, które wyemigrowały z Anglii. Jesteś wolny.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Wiem, że nie jest to prolog najwyższych lotów, ale nigdy umiałam zaczynać, a to jest mój debiut i, cóż... Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko komuś to się spodoba i przeczyta dalsze części.  
><em>


	2. Rozdział 1

_**_A/N:_** Rozdział dedykowany Giustinie( mam nadzieję, że dobrze odmieniłam Twój nick), wraz z podziękowaniami, bo jej komentarz dał mi niespodziewaną wenę :). Dziękuję!_

* * *

><p><em>„Rzeczywistość to coś, co nie znika, kiedy przestaje się w to wierzyć." - <em>Philip Kindred Dick

* * *

><p>Trzydziestoośmioletnia Emma Jackson, zamieszkała na Privet Drive, odkąd wprowadziła się pod numer trzydziesty, uznawana była przez swych sąsiadów za osobę, z którą nie można było się zadawać, za dziwaczkę, która ściągnie na nich wszystkich kłopoty. Mimo niezbyt pochlebnej opinii wśród mieszkańców ulicy, była ona kobietą pogodną i radosną, przyjaźnie odnoszącą się do wszystkich i wierzącą, że uśmiechem może przekonać do siebie nawet najbardziej "gruboskórne" osoby. Zapewne to właśnie to przekonanie sprawiło, iż usłyszawszy dzwonek bez zastanowienia, nie sprawdzając kto stoi na zewnątrz, otworzyła drzwi. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie przekonanie sprawiło, że widząc nieznajomą jej, zamaskowaną postać, zamiast posłuchać się swego instynktu, chciała spytać się czy może w czymś pomóc. I, ostatecznie, to właśnie przekonanie sprawiło, że nie zdążyła wyrzec ani jednego słowa, padając wcześniej martwą na ziemię.<p>

Zwłoki Emmy odnaleziono dopiero po dwóch tygodniach, gdy jej zaniepokojeni przyjaciele postanowili sprawdzić, co się z nią dzieje. Niedługo po tym jak Eric Flanagan i Justin Waston odnaleźli martwe ciało kobiety, na miejscu zbrodni pojawili się aurorzy, którzy w porozumieniu z medykami przysłanymi z Munga stwierdzili, iż przyczyną śmierci panny Jackson był zawał. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na mały śnieżnobiały tatuaż, znajdujący się na karku ofiary. Tatuaż, który wkrótce miał stać się symbolem nowej grozy.

* * *

><p><em>Biegniesz przed siebie, starając się ze wszystkich sił dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym zostawiłeś swoich przyjaciół. Modlisz się w myślach do wszystkich znanych ci bóstw, byś zdążył na czas, by nie było za późno. Wybiegasz z lasu i patrzysz z przerażeniem na płonący zamek, który przez siedem lat był twoim domem. Osuwasz się na kolana, kręcąc rozpaczliwie głową. Spóźniłeś się. Ci, których kochałeś w każdej chwili mogą zginąć i będzie to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina, Harry. Zawiniłeś, przegrywając walkę z tym, który spowodował to wszystko. Jesteś przegranym, Harry. Przegrałeś nie tylko swoje życie, ale także życie twych bliskich.<em>

_- Nie – szepczesz, zaciskając mocno pięści. - Nie! – powtarzasz już głośniej. – Nie! – krzyczysz, zrywając się na równe nogi._

_Biegniesz w stronę płonącego zamku, a w twoim sercu na nowo pojawia się nadzieja. Wiesz już, co musisz zrobić. Znasz odpowiedź na wszystkie dręczące cię pytania. To wszystko wydaje ci się takie łatwe, tak dziecinnie proste, że nie możesz uwierzyć, iż wcześniej na to nie wpadłeś. Dobiegasz do bramy i…_

- Lucas! – _Do twoich uszu dobiega znajomy głos, tylko kogo on woła? Lucas? Kim jest ten cały Lucas? I dlaczego wydaje ci się, że jest to tak dziwnie ważne? Kręcisz głową, próbując otworzyć bramę, gdy znów rozlega się, tym razem zirytowane, wołanie: - _Lucas, do jasnej cholery, jak się zaraz nie obudzisz to pożałujesz!_ – Postanawiasz go ignorować i rzucasz zaklęcie, po czym przechodzisz na drugą stronę, gdy nagle ktoś wrzeszczy wściekle: - _Sam tego chciałeś!

Miley Black patrzyła z uśmiechem, jak lodowata woda wylewa się z wiadra wprost na niczego się niespodziewającego, śpiącego blondyna. Uśmiech kasztanowłosej poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy ciszę panującą w gabinecie Jastrzębi przerwał na wpół wściekły, na wpół przerażony wrzask wspomnianego – teraz już przemoczonego – mężczyzny, który niemal natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi, chwytając różdżkę i rozglądając się dookoła nadal sennym wzrokiem. Zielonooki niemal automatycznie spojrzał w stronę błękitnookiej kobiety, która wzruszyła ramionami, mówiąc:

- Przecież cię ostrzegałam, a to, że się nie posłuchałeś to już nie jest moja wina.

- Bardzo śmieszne, Black – warknął w odpowiedzi, rzucając zaklęcie suszące. – A teraz, może byłabyś tak łaskawa i wytłumaczyłabyś mi dlaczego postanowiłaś mnie zbudzić z mego jakże przyjemnego snu? – spytał zirytowanym głosem, piorunując ją spojrzeniem.

Panna Black cmoknęła rozbawiona, odpowiadając:

- Zapewne zaciekawi cię, Warrior – celowo zaakcentowała jego nazwisko – że szef wzywa cię do swojego gabinetu. I nie, nie mam tym razem ratować cię z opresji – powiedziała, nie czekając na kolejne pytanie, po czym zmarszczyła brwi, dodając: - Bym zapomniała, dzwoniła Lucy. Prosiła, bym przekazała ci, że dzisiaj jest twoja kolej na odebranie Mike'a i Rosy z treningu – wypowiedziawszy te słowa odwróciła się, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Lucas westchnął ciężko, opadając z powrotem na fotel i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Zamknął oczy, próbując ze wszystkich sił pozbyć się obrazu, który miał przed oczami odkąd tylko został brutalnie zbudzony z snu, _koszmaru_. Koszmaru, w którym wrócił do miejsca, gdzie zakończyło się jego dawne życie. Miejsca, gdzie nastąpił koniec wszystkiego co znał. Hogwart. Zamek, który kiedyś był jego domem w ciągu kilku godzin stał się przesiąkniętymi krwią i cierpieniem ruinami. To właśnie tam poznał smak zdrady, tam utracił wszystko, co kochał w poprzednim życiu. Nie rozumiał dlaczego to wszystko wróciło akurat teraz. Teraz, gdy poukładał sobie w pełni życie i nauczył się radzić z tym, co było. Minęło przecież tak wiele czasu. Dziesięć lat. Od blisko dziesięciu lat nie zdarzyło mu się nawet myśleć o tym, co zdarzyło się piętnaście lat temu. Miał nadzieje, że w końcu udało mu się zapomnieć, _pogodzić_, z tym, co się wówczas wydarzyło. Ten koszmar pokazywał zaś jak bardzo się mylił. A przecież wszystko szło tak dobrze. Gdyby tylko… Zamknął oczy, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie dopuścić, by słone łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach.

– Nie! Weź się w garść, Warrior! – warknął, ganiąc samego siebie.

Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nawet najmniejszą chwilę słabości. Nie tutaj. Przetarł twarz dłonią, a potem wstał. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, decydując, że później przyjdzie czas na rozczulanie się, teraz musiał dowiedzieć się czego chciał od niego Jones. A potem, gdy wróci do domu, porozmawia z Lucy o tym, co się wydarzyło. _Lucy zawsze wie co trzeba zrobić _– pomyślał. – _Zupełnie, jak… Nie! Lucy nie jest nią. Ona nie żyje. Gdybym tylko zdążył wtedy zdążył na czas, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej… Ale tak nie było i musisz się z tym faktem pogodzić, Lucas_ – warknął, potrząsając głową, a potem przybrał na twarz uśmiech i skierował się w stronę gabinetu szefa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Najpierw powiem, że dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i obserwacje, a także za dodanie do ulubionych :). Zachęciły mnie one do napisania tak szybko tego rozdziału i dodania go. Przepraszam również, że jest on tak krótki, ale może i mogłabym napisać dłuższy, jednak wówczas wyszłoby to zwyczajnie sztucznie. Rozdział może być nudnawy, jak to bywa w pierwszych rozdziałach, ale z biegiem czasu akcja zacznie się rozkręcać. Mam nadzieję, że początkowe nudy Was nie zrażą i będziecie zarówno czytać, jak i komentować. _

_Głos Serca jest moim pierwszym publikowanym fickiem i mam nadzieję, że, nawet gdy go zakończę, będziecie chętnie poznawać przygody moich bohaterów. _

_Pozdrawiam Was serdecznie!_


	3. Rozdział 2

**_N/A_**_: Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i obserwacje! Ten rozdział dedykuję wszystkim tym, którzy zadali sobie trochę trudu i czytają to opowiadanie!_

* * *

><p><em>„<em>_Nie można tak po prostu uwolnić się od przeszłości." - _Ysabelle Lacamp

* * *

><p>Lucy Warrior, redaktor jednego z najpopularniejszych amerykańskich czasopism magicznych „Szepty Magii", była osobą powszechnie lubianą i podziwianą przez współpracowników. Szczupła, niewysoka i wiecznie uśmiechnięta trzydziestolatka, która automatycznie budziła zaufanie ludzi, nieustannie sprawiała wrażenie jakby była najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Zdawać by się mogło – i tak zazwyczaj było – że sama rudowłosa również tak uważa. Miała własny dom, niesamowitą rodzinę; cudownego męża, przez którego traktowana była jak księżniczka, wspaniałą dwójkę dzieci – spełnienie jej marzeń – przyjaciół i pracę, sprawiającą jej przyjemność. Zielonooka często powtarzała ze śmiechem, że jeszcze trochę takiego życia, a zacznie zastanawiać się czy przypadkiem nie śni. Oczywiście, tak jak każdy człowiek, miała swoje lepsze i gorsze dnia. Jednak, o ile w te pierwsze stawała się duszą towarzystwa, to rozzłoszczona potrafiła mocno dać się we znaki. Na szczęście, zarówno dla niej, jak i dla osób, z którymi pracowała, znacznie częściej towarzyszył jej dobry humor.<p>

- …I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away… - zawyły równocześnie trzy męskie głosy, a Lucy wybuchnęła śmiechem, patrząc na tańczące na środku gabinetu postacie.

Pani Warrior pokręciła z politowaniem głową, obserwując wygłupy trójki znajomych, którzy nieświadomi publiczności wyprawiali cuda niewidy, a, jakby tego było mało, pozostali członkowie Wydziału Muzycznego klaskali w rytm muzyki, płynącej z radia. W momencie, w którym piosenka się skończyła Jerry, Max i Daniel – bo tak nazywali się nasi tancerze – ukłonili się, co pozostali skwitowali aplauzem, do którego Lucy się przyłączyła. _Zastanawiam się, czy w tym miejscu kiedykolwiek jest nudno _– parsknęła w myślach, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Skoro zakończyliście już swoje wygłupy, mam nadzieję, że zabierzecie się w końcu do roboty Depp, Strong, Kucyk – rzekła karcącym tonem, gdy oklaski umilkły, po czym, nie zwracając uwagi na utkwione w niej spojrzenia, podeszła do czarnowłosej kobiety, zapisującej coś w notesie. – Pauline, pan King prosił byś postarała się na jutro przygotować pytania do wywiadu z Smoczycami, dasz radę? – spytała i, nie czekając na odpowiedź dodała: - Jeśli nie zdążysz nic się nie stanie, po prostu wysyłają nową, a wiesz jak to jest z stażystami – przewróciła oczami, kręcąc przy tym głową – stale zapominają o jakiś ważnych informacjach.

Brunetka zaśmiała się, odpowiadając żartobliwym tonem:

- Och, tak. Uczniaki to prawdziwe utrapienie, ale przecież my też kiedyś nimi byliśmy. A co do pytań, powinnam zdążyć, aczkolwiek niczego nie obiecuję.

- W takim razie ja już zmykam, do poniedziałku! – zawołała rudowłosa, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi.

Energicznym krokiem przemierzała korytarze siedziby „Szeptów Magii", nucąc pod nosem piosenkę z Transformersów i raz po raz, żegnając się ze znajomymi. Czasami przystawała, by z kimś porozmawiać lub wymienić uwagi na temat tego, co działo się w świecie amerykańskich czarodziei. Wychodząc na zewnątrz automatycznie skierowała się w stronę Bridge Park, skracając sobie tym samym drogę do dom. Nie zatrzymując się wyciągnęła z torebki komórkę z słuchawkami i włączyła playlistę.

- …How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core…

_Biegniesz przed siebie, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na mijanych ludzi. Nie zatrzymujesz się nawet wtedy, gdy przez przypadek zwalasz z deski na oko dwunastoletniego dzieciaka. Nie przejmujesz się okrzykami oburzenia, które kierują w twoją stronę starsze panie. Oni cię nie obchodzą, są dla ciebie jedynie bezimiennymi postaciami, których los zupełnym przypadkiem postawił na twojej drodze. Skręcasz z ścieżki, zmierzając w stronę dobrze ci znajomej polany, dopiero tam pozwalasz sobie na to, by emocje wymknęły się spod kontroli. Pozwalasz by słone łzy spływały po twoich policzkach, by ból powalił cię na kolana. Masz dość tego wszystkiego. Dość fałszywych przyjaciółek, które wbijają ci w serce nóż. Dość rodziców, którzy zamiast opiekować się tobą i twoim młodszym rodzeństwem piją na umór, nie zwracając na nic innego uwagi. Chłopaka, który wyśmiał cię, gdy dowiedział się kim jesteś. Masz dość Brooklynu i wszystkiego, co jest z nim związane. Zwijasz się w kłębek, płacząc jeszcze przez długi czas. A potem przychodzi otępienie, a wraz z nim spokój. Leżysz, patrząc na nocne niebo usłane gwiazdami i zastanawiasz się, jak to jest być jedną z nich. Ciekawi cię, czy będąc gwiazdą zwracałabyś uwagę na sprawy śmiertelników, czy w ogóle byłabyś żywa. _

_Myślisz o rzeczach, które na co dzień wydają ci się być tak bardzo odległe, gdy nagle rozlega się męski śpiew:_

_-… In the darkness, all that you want from me is all I have to give, in the darkness, coming so easily, learning how to live…_

_Ignorujesz go, z góry zakładając, że ominie polankę, na której się znajdujesz nawet jej nie zauważając. Wracasz do swoich marzeń, zastanawiając się co zrobiłabyś na miejscu wilka, gdy niespodziewanie słyszysz głos, który sprawia, że uchylasz powieki i patrzysz w zielone oczy wysokiego blondyna:_

_- Potrzebujesz pomocy?_

_Spoglądasz na niego zaskoczona pytaniem, które, chociaż wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiesz, ma zmienić twoje życie. Pytaniem, które sprawi, że cały twój świat przewróci się do góry nogami._

Smutny uśmiech zagościł na krótką chwilę na twarzy rudowłosej, która westchnęła ciężko, wspominając przeszłość. _Gdyby wtedy ktoś powiedział mi, że szczęście jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, nie uwierzyłabym mu_ – przemknęło jej przez myśl, po czym zaśmiała się i otworzyła furtkę prowadzącą na teren posesji i ruszyła ścieżką w stronę domu. Już od progu przywitał ją głośny okrzyk:

- Mama!

Nim Lucy zdążyła zorientować się co się dzieje, mało brakowało, a zostałaby wywrócona, w momencie, w którym zderzyła się z nią mała, ognistowłosa dziewczynka. Na swoje szczęście pani Warrior przywykła już do entuzjastycznych powitań swojej córki, więc tylko roześmiała się, słuchając z szerokim uśmiechem, jak ta opowiada o tym, co działo się na treningu. Kiedy jednak ośmiolatka zaczęła na przemian narzekać na Mike'a i opowiadać o tym, co robiły z Alex i Lily, Lucy postanowiła się wtrącić:

- Prr! Rosa, zwolnij, bo przestaję za tobą nadążać! – zaśmiała się, po czym dodała: - No dobra, a teraz powiedz mi, gdzie jest Michael.

Uśmiech na twarzy dziewczynki powiększył się. Rozejrzała się dookoła, zupełnie jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, a już po chwili odparła konspiracyjnym szeptem:

- Mike poszedł z Camil do kina, co prawda powiedział, że idzie z nimi Tim, ale wątpię czy mówił prawdę. Przecież on jest w nią zapatrzony od dwóch tygodni i z pewnością zabrał ją na randkę, a na randki nie zabiera się znajomych! – oznajmiła z nie małą satysfakcją, co jej matka skwitowała chichotem, do którego błękitnooka wkrótce dołączyła.

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę, po której zielonooka postanowiła odpocząć chwilę po pracy i przygotować papiery potrzebne jej na następny dzień. Otwierając drzwi sypialni zmarszczyła brwi, zatrzymując się wpół kroku. Do jej uszu niemal natychmiast dotarł dobrze znany jej tekst piosenki:

- ...They're acting like they want a riot, it's a riot I'll give 'em, as the siren climbs higher on this violent rhythm…

Westchnęła cichutko, wiedząc co to oznacza, po czym weszła do pomieszczenia. Miała nadzieje, że to mu przeszło, że udało mężczyźnie, którego kochała ponad życie, udało się w końcu pogodzić z przeszłością. _Przecież przez tak długi czas było dobrze! Myślałam, że… - _urwała, potrząsając głową, jej wzrok niemal automatycznie skierował się w stronę leżącego na łóżku blondyna, po którego policzkach spływały łzy. Serce Lucy ścisnęło się na ten widok z żalu. _Tak wiele przeszedł…_ Podeszła bliżej, po czym wypowiedziała słowa, które stały się symbolem tego, co między nimi zaszło, symbolem tego, co razem przeszli:

- Lucas, potrzebujesz pomocy?

* * *

><p>Ciszę panującą w Ministerstwie Magii przerwał przerażony wrzask jednej ze sprzątaczek. Madelyn Stick, szefowa departamentu Kontroli Przemian Wilkołaków odnaleziona została martwa w swoim gabinecie. Aurorzy, którzy pojawili się na miejscu zdarzenia, ze względu na brak jakichkolwiek dowodów, stwierdzili, że przyczyną śmierci kobiety był zawał. Nie było to zresztą nic dziwnego, pani Stick nie zaliczała się już do młodzieniaszków, miała przecież ponad siedemdziesiąt pięć lat, tyle że, tak samo jak w przypadku Emmy Jackson, nikt nie zauważył śnieżnobiałego tatuażu na karku zmarłej. Przepraszam, nikt poza młodą stażystką z Munga, która nieświadomie wpakowała się w aferę znacznie większą niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Uff! I oto rozdział drugi! Tak, wiem, że on również jest krótki, ale rozpoczął się kolejny tydzień szkolny, więc nie mam takiej możliwości pisania, jak w weekendy. Gdybym spróbowała robić to na lekcjach, prawdopodobnie, nauczyciele daliby mi nieźle popalić. Gimnazjum to nie podstawówka. Gimnazjum to czyste zło. Znowu wyszedł mi nudny rozdział :(, chociaż jedynym plusem jest to, że udało mi się zrealizować mój plan i napisać go z perspektywy Lucy! Hurra! Cieszmy się! Cóż, dla tych, którzy są ciekawi, co wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie i, jakiej zdrady dopuścili się Ron i Hermiona mam szczęśliwą nowinę. W przyszłym, albo jeszcze kolejnym, rozdziale powinno się to wyjaśnić.  
><em>

_Pozdrawiam Was, mając nadzieję, że nudnawe początki nie zniechęcą Was do czytania i zapraszam do komentowania!  
><em>


	4. Informacja!

Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam, ale... Ja zawsze mam szczęście -.-. W ciągu najbliższego miesiąca, góra pięciu-sześciu tygodni rozdziały nie będą się pojawiać, ponieważ dostałam szlaban na komputer i telewizor. Ewentualnie spróbuję coś wybazgrać w zeszycie i przepisać, ale nie obiecuję, bo nie wiem czy znajdę czas. Mam teraz urwanie głowy, o piętnastej wracam do domu i dochodzi jeszcze opieka nad zwierzętami ( dwa psy i godzinne spacery z tym mniejszym), oswajanie szczurzycy oraz szukanie domów dla małych szczurków, które w sobotę przyszły na świat i są przyczyną mojego szlabanu. Nigdy więcej nie kupuję szczurów w zoologicznym. Nigdy -,-. Zamiast samca dostałam ciężarną samicę, co prawda, mi to nie przeszkadza, bo kocham te gryzonie, ale moja mama... Cudem udało mi się ją przekonać do tego, by nie oddawać maluchów z matką do sklepu i zostawić je do czasu aż podrosną.

Jeżeli ktoś chciałby szczurka i mieszka w województwie lubelskim, może śmiało do mnie napisać.

Przepraszam jeszcze raz i do usłyszenia za jakiś czas!


End file.
